Temor
by Mei Ikari
Summary: Bueno este no es precisamente un fic de KKJ, pero no sabia donde ponerlo ademas que asi alguien lo lee. Time Stranger Kyoko...el temor de perder a quien mas se ama es un sentimiento inexplicable (shonen ai)


"Temor" 

Autor: Mei Ikari

_El tiempo se termina._

Con cada día que pasa las oportunidades se acaban.

Pero  estas tan calmado, como si nada ocurriese...

Sin embargo, he llegado a conocerte y se que en el fondo tienes miedo.

Tanto o más miedo que yo.

No, nuestros temores son distintos.

Tu temes por tu hermano, por tu pueblo: el destino de tu clan, más que por tu propia integridad; pues si no llegas a encontrar la cura a la maldición, ellos serán los siguientes.

Yo, por lo contrario, temo por ti, temo por tu vida, ya que si llego perderte...la mía  no tendría ningún sentido. Suena egoísta, tal vez tonto, pero así es.

Temo, por que sin ti, yo no podría seguir viviendo.

Esa es la razón por la cual te sigo. ¿Creíste que me quedaría tranquilo sabiendo que te estas muriendo?, ¿qué en cualquier momento dejarías de respirar?.

No habría podido soportar aquella espera lejos de ti, no hubiese podido.

Enterándome  en cualquier momento,  la maldición había acabado contigo.

Tengo que aceptarlo, la angustia me hubiese enloquecido.

Arriesgaste tu vida no solo por el bienestar del Hebizoku  también por mi propia gente. Eso hizo no solo que te admirase más, sino que mi sentimientos por ti aumentaran de una manera aun increíble para mi.

Ambos clanes coexisten juntos.

En mi mundo, la perfecta existencia es junto a ti.

Es por ello que renuncie a todo, incluso sabiendo el gran daño, inevitable si pero postergable, que le haría a mi querida hermana encaminado mi ideal para seguirte a ti.

Con el fin de hacer tus días más agradables y ayudarte en todo.

Por tal motivo,  lo reitero nuevamente, es que estoy aquí junto a ti. No puedo concebir  mi vida de otra manera.

_No puedo._

Observo las estrellas y la luna, tan brillantes y hermosas,  me vuelvo para mirarte, para observar tu apacible rostro dormido. Retiro con mi mano los rebeldes mechones rubios que caen por él, mi mirada se fija en la marca.

_El circulo se  cierra._

A pesar de que lo quieres disimular para no preocupar al resto,  lo se muy bien, no por nada soy doctor, pero tu calvario cada vez va en aumento.

Los dolores crecen siéndote difícil respirar, te cansas rápido, tu energía -antes inalcanzable para el resto- se acaba.

_Se acaba...._

Sin poder evitarlo, te acaricio suavemente, no quiero despertarte, necesitas tanto descansar.

Intento retenerlas, pero finas lagrimas se escapan de mis ojos.

No quiero...

Debe haber alguna manera...algo con que acabar todo esto.

Alguna esperanza.

Después de tanto tiempo, empiezo a creer que son simples fantasías.

La princesa Ui ya ha despertado y tanto ella como la princesa Kyoko enlazaran pronto sus vidas con las personas amadas; se que eso te dolió, pues aunque siempre pareciera que te lo tomabas en broma, en verdad la querías.

Yo no podía hacer nada por evitarlo.

Sin embargo, te hizo feliz  la noticia: Mizuno y Sarai habían por fin aceptado su mutuo amor. A mi también me alegro, sobretodo por Mizuno, quien superando todas las heridas se transformo en una gran líder.

Estoy orgulloso, muy orgulloso, de ella.

Tu siempre eres feliz con la felicidad de los demás, por eso aceptaste lo de la princesa.

Sin duda tienes un gran corazón.

Lo sé desde la primera vez en que te conocí, cuando me contagiaste la confianza para seguir tus sueños a los míos.

Cuando me regalaste tu amistad, tu primera sonrisa.

Desde ese momento mi vida ha estado ligada a la tuya.

Sin que me importe que no correspondas a mis sentimientos. Es una carga que puedo superar, si tu superas con éxito todo lo que te sucede. A cambio serás siempre mi mejor amigo.

Y yo tu eterno acompañante; sin importar que pase, estaré contigo...te apoyare en todo.

_Sin importar la muerte._

_¿Ginga?

¿Te levante?... Cuanto lo siento, rápidamente retiro mi mano, la cual hasta ese momento, seguía acariciando tu faz y trato de ocultar mis lagrimas. Me observas con cansancio.

_¿Si?.- respondo, sin enfrentarte.

_¿No duermes?.- volteo a verte cuando estoy seguro de no mostrar signo alguno de mi angustia.

_No tengo sueño.- respondo. Me observas  fijamente y yo sin poderlo evitarlo me encuentro absorto en esa mirada...el brillo en tus ojos se esta perdiendo.

No, no puedo mostrar ahora mi dolor. Debo ser fuerte.

_No te preocupes por mi, no pasa nada.- sostienes con fuerza mi mano tratando de tranquilizarme, haz  visto por mis ojos más de lo que yo, por mis actitudes,  quería mostrar.

_Encontraremos la cura, ya estamos cerca.

Lo dices con tanta seguridad impresa en esa sonrisa,  aunque débil, es completamente sincera.

_Si.

Poco a poco, vuelves a caer dormido, sin soltarme.

Tratas de infundirme fuerzas, cuando las tuyas disminuyen, desaparecen.

Como lo  haz hecho siempre.

Todo se acaba .Si.

No obstante, yo me quedare siempre a tu lado...siempre...

Aun más allá de la muerte...lo juro.

_Widoshiiku-sama...todo tiene que salir bien.

_-Owari-_

**Notas de la Autora:**

¡Hola otra vez!, al fin pude publicar una historia de Time Stranger Kyoko, y según creo la primera en español, ¡qué orgullo! n_n. Este manga me encanta, lastima que no halla salido animación valdría la pena. Desde la primera vez que lo leí la dupla de Akira y Ginga me encanto, estoy segura que Ginga le tiene mucho cariño a Widoshiiku , y fue en el obvio temor de perder a una persona amada en lo que me inspire (siempre inspirándome en temas traumáticos de este tipo -____-UU), aunque no creo haber analizado los sentimientos con la profundidad adecuada debido a este m....bloqueo de escritor U_U, no importa no me queda más que seguir practicando hasta mejorar n_n. A todo esto, me puedes ayudar dejando un review , por lo menos para constatar de que te tomaste un tiempo para leer esta historia, muchas gracias. También puedes escribir a   a20023265@pucp.edu.pe . Bueno esta vez no me voy a alargar (ese es mi firme propósito)

Hasta otra oportunidad

Ja ne

Mei-chan

Disclaimers: Los personajes utilizados pertenecen a sus respectivos autores. Esta historia **no fue creada con fines de lucro**  sino por mero entretenimiento; sin embargo la situación presentada fue autoría de Mei Ikari.

(Mei Ikari – H.C. 2002)

Terminada

12/12/02


End file.
